


a crown on her finger

by starksnack



Category: Marvel, Marvel 3490
Genre: (kind of), Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Birthday Presents, Blacksmith Thor (Marvel), F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Marriage Proposal, Princess Natasha Stark, Protective Steve Rogers, Soldier Steve Rogers, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-30 01:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19842808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/pseuds/starksnack
Summary: Shopping for birthday presents was hard enough without the recipient being the Queen of New York City. What did one even get for a woman with a kingdom at her feet and the resources of the world at her fingertips?





	a crown on her finger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IronSwordStarShield (SweetFanfics)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/gifts).



> This is for the 3490fest on Tumblr, thank you to snoozingcat for organizing it. My giftee, ironswordandstarshield, requested "it's natasha stark's birthday and steve doesn't know what to get her (pre-relationship)" and I threw in a little royalty au.  
> Hope you like this!  
> \- Kait <3

Shopping for birthday presents was hard enough without the recipient being the Queen of New York City. What did one even get for a woman with a kingdom at her feet and the resources of the world at her fingertips?

Well, not the queen yet Steve reminded himself as he dismounted his horse in the city square. It was Natasha Stark’s twenty-first birthday and her coronation was to precede a huge birthday bash that evening. And of course, as her best friend, Steve wanted to give her a gift that was not only meaningful, but something that she would actually like.

He had tried knitting a scarf but quickly discarded the idea after watching his sloppy stitches come apart under his fingertips. Painting wasn’t an option considering Steve had been giving Natasha art pieces for her birthdays since he was four. So here he was, the day of, searching desperately for the perfect present.

Steve loosely looped the reins of his horse, around a low hanging branch, passing a hand down her mane before giving her a parting scratch behind the ears.

The bodegas in the square were bustling with the calls of common folk haggling with vendors. The shouts carried past the cobblestone clicking under Steve’s boots as he made his way toward the blacksmith at the end of the strip.

“Good morning, Thor,” Steve greeted pleasantly as he entered the shop, bells tinkling merrily above him. The forge cast shadows across the wall and the entire place carried a faint scent of leather and gunmetal that clung to everything inside. Steve stepped up to the worn, wooden counter with a million-dollar grin. Normally, he would ask about Thor’s family, but he was in a hurry and he didn’t exactly want to spend hours gossiping about Loki’s new endeavours around the city.

“Ah, Captain Rogers, a pleasure to see you, as always.” Thor set down his hammer with a clang that echoed through the shop. Wiping his hands on his frilly apron that read ‘I kiss better than I cook,’ Thor approached the counter. “What can I do for you?”

Steve pulled his shield off his back, the Star of Freedom a polished white standing out in the middle. It had been a gift from the late King Howard and Steve was rarely seen anywhere without it. Corrupt regimes, vengeful enemies, and deluded opposition had fallen at the hands of Steve’s famous shield. He stroked a loving hand across the top of it. “Can you skim a little bit of Vibranium off the edge to melt into a ring?”

“A ring, you say?” Thor wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, leaning over the counter to stare Steve in the eyes. Thor’s arresting baby blues never failed to make Steve feel like spilling his soul. “And what size should I be making this ring?”

Knowing where this conversation was headed, Steve immediately gritted his teeth, squeezing his eyes shut. “Five.”

Steve just knew Thor was grinning triumphantly, picking Steve’s shield off the counter to take it to the spinner. “So am I right to assume this is a ring for Her Royal Highness? I was invited to tonight’s banquet and I am most excited to attend. Twenty-one is a pretty big milestone.”

“Yeah, it is for her.” A blush raced across Steve’s cheeks as he ducked his head bashfully, eyes trained on his boots.

Absolutely delighted, Thor laughed, the sound drowned out by the sound of the blade against Steve’s shield. He was never going to live this one down. He should have just taken the hit and asked Thor about his promiscuous brother.

Steve waited patiently as Thor painstakingly crafted the ring for him, checking in with Steve to make sure it turned out exactly how he wanted. The shop grew hot and sweaty as the day marched on, reminding Steve that he had promised to meet Natasha in the palace garden before she had to get ready for the coronation.

When Thor finally finished crafting the ring, a smooth band of vibranium with a small sapphire set in the middle, Steve was overjoyed, running his finger across the band. Pausing just a second to thank Thor and pay him handsomely for work well done, Steve grabbed his shield and was racing out of the shop and to his horse.

Patting her on the side, he mounted the saddle, whipping the reigns and urging her in the direction of the castle. With a whinny, she took off, the clop of hooves keeping time to the race of Steve’s pounding heart. Steve knew it was impossible, but he could feel the delicate weight of the ring in his pocket as he dug his heels further into his horse’s sides.

It wasn’t too long of a ride, and usually, Steve stopped to savour the floral smell of the breeze and the majestic landscapes of the city. One of his favourite things to do was bring his horse to a slow trot so he could run his fingers through the leaves of the passing trees. But not today. Even without a clock, Steve knew he was late to meet Natasha and he urged his steed on faster, blond hair blowing out of his face in the breeze.

The castle loomed ahead, a tall outcropping of turrets that looked vaguely phallic against the skyline as Steve raced toward the gates. The roofs were a shimmering crimson in the midday sun, palace gardeners preening the gladiolus that bloomed in full around the walkways.

Dismounting his horse, he handed the reigns off to his second, Bucky, before smoothing down his windblown hair and racing toward the gardens around the back of the castle.

Natasha Stark was the best thing that had ever happened to him. She was intelligent, kind, and incredibly beautiful. Long brown hair, and a sharp tongue that could give Steve the lashing of a lifetime. He adored her and all their time spent together. From their adventures in the forest when they first met as kids to their weekly horseback rides through the country now. The only thing standing between them was Steve’s lack of status.

As heir to the coveted American throne, Natasha had been the most powerful woman in the country since her parents’ untimely death when she was seventeen.

Steve’s mother, Sarah, worked for Queen Maria as a seamstress. She would let Steve play with Natasha as his mother worked, his father, one of the King’s soldiers, earlier killed in a valiant battle.

Now, twenty years later, Steve was Captain of the Guard and the Starks’ most valuable fighter. It was a title he bore with pride most days.

Until now.

He fingered the ring in his pocket with a heavy heart. He could never ask her to do such a thing. Marrying the Captain would cause Natasha’s reputation a huge hit.

“Steve?”

Natasha’s voice was a soft melody washing over him as he finally made it to where she was sitting on a stone bench in the garden, long black locks braided elegantly over her shoulder as she fed the birds fresh grapes from the vineyard, cut into halves. An elegant red gown flowed around her form, pooling at her feet where she sat, legs crossed primly at the ankles.

“Happy birthday,” he took a seat beside her, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek. “Apologies for being late.”

“It is fine,” she shot him a grin, full lips quirking up in a way that made Steve want to kiss the adorable expression off her. She passed him a handful of grapes to feed the birds. “I got some extra time in the workshop. I’ve discovered this new body armour and I’m coming up with new ways to protect our soldiers.”

Steve nodded, listening to her talk about her projects. He loved the way her eyes lit up, hands flying up as she gesticulated wildly. She was so passionate and Steve never wanted that to change.

Natasha brushed a dark lock of hair behind her ear, mouth twisted in a grimace.

“I am worried about tonight.”

The words were like a bucket of ice water and Steve immediately sat up straighter, confusion written across his brow. She shouldn’t be worried about anything. “The coronation?”

Natasha nodded, her eyes darting away as she twisted her fingers in her lap. When she turned back to Steve, her lip was caught between her teeth, displeasure splayed across her features. “I heard that my regent, Lord Obadiah Stane, has plans to marry me off to the King of Latveria.”

“Dr. Doom?” Steve’s nose wrinkled in disgust. He was so much better than that pompous asshole and he was certain that the public wouldn’t respond well to the union, further weakening the throne.

“Apparently, the country has resources that America desperately needs,” Natasha whispered bitterly. There was just enough bite to her voice that Steve recognized the indignation in her words. “I always thought that when I got married, it would be for love. Not for power. Or because it was my duty.”

“Marry me.” The words were out of Steve’s mouth before he could stop them and his eyes widened in shock.

It was even worse when Natasha chuckled, the sound he adored grating over his heart with jagged shards. “Steve, darling, you’re so sweet.” She cupped his cheek running her thumb across his cheekbone, “you do not have to do that for me. I want you to be with someone who makes you happy.”

“You do make me happy,” Steve insisted, dropping to his knee in the grass and startling a couple of juncos away from where they had been gathering around Natasha’s feet. It was now or never, he supposed, he gathered her fingers in his hands, squeezing them gently. “Natasha Stark, every day I am with you is the best day ever. I wake up excited to see you and go to bed knowing all my dreams will have you in them. I am so grateful to know you. You are my best friend. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” Digging into his pocket, Steve pulled out the ring, holding it out to a speechless Natasha. “Make me the happiest man alive and marry me.”

Natasha’s brown eyes, beautiful melting pools of chocolate and honey, were filled with shocked tears as she nodded, throwing her arms around Steve’s neck. With shaking hands, he held her against him, breathing in the warm smell of lavender and leather.

Wiping away tears, Natasha pulled away until their noses were inches apart, cheeks rosy as she nodded. “Of course I will marry you, Steve, I love you too.”

The grin that stretched across Steve’s face was miles wide as he rose to his feet, one arm around Natasha’s waist, the other sliding the ring up her finger. The sapphire gleamed against her pale skin as Natasha tilted her hand into the light.

With a delighted laugh, Natasha hooked her fingers into the collar of his shirt. Steve went willingly as she pulled him down for a chaste kiss, tasting grapes on her lips before pulling away with a soft smile. “Happy birthday Natasha.”

“This ring is absolutely beautiful,” Natasha praised as she led Steve down the pathway back to the palace entrance. “What is it made of?”

A blush bloomed across Steve’s cheeks as he laced his fingers in hers, loving the way the metal looked on her hand. “It is the same metal as my shield. A promise to always protect you and fight for your happiness.”

When he heard the news later that night, Obadiah was absolutely livid, calling for Steve’s arrest and labelling Natasha as incapable of making decisions due to incompetence. But there was nothing that could wipe the smile off Steve’s face. No matter what happened, he had his best friend by his side and nothing could ever take that away from him. Whatever the threat, they would face it together.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on [tumblr](https://starksnack.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/starksnack/).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Mutual Love: The Crown of All Our Bliss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862869) by [IronSwordStarShield (SweetFanfics)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/IronSwordStarShield)




End file.
